YoRHa Unit Number 2 Type B
The YoRHa Unit Number 2 Type B, often shortened to 2B , is one of the three protagonists of NieR: Automata. Background 2B was created an unspecified amount of time before the events of the game as part of the new line of YoRHa androids. She was given the designation of 2B as a cover by the Commander, who gave her orders to observe one of the new Scanner models in action during YoRHa's operations against the machines. 2B's role was to ensure that 9S would not discover the true nature of Project YoRHa by executing him in case he dug too deep because of the natural curiosity programmed into him. Over the course of hundreds of operations, 2B was forced to kill 9S and wipe his memory countless times, an act that she came to hate for the pain it caused her after bonding with him over that time. Stats Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Damaged YoRHa Unit A2, who survived the destruction of Mount Ka'ala) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of piloting and keeping up with YoRHa flight units, which can travel from a space station to Earth in just a few seconds) Durability: Mountain Level (Can survive all manner of attacks A2 and foes superior to her, like Adam and Eve) Hax: Self-healing (Active and passive), Damage Absorption, Resurrection, Passive Attack Deflection, Time Manipulation (Active and passive), Weapon Possession, Temporary Invulnerability, Duplication, Gravity Manipulation, Minor Resistance to Hacking Intelligence: Above Average (Has a high knowledge of combat and exploration. Can easily access YoRHa's database at any time) Stamina: High (Can spend numerous days fighting and exploring) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Android Body:' Provides her with superhuman physicality. Designed specifically for combat and execution. Allows her to perform superhuman jumps. Greatly increases her survivability. Can self-destruct if the situation requires it. Depending on her chip setup, she can gain a wide variety of extra abilities. **'Offensive Heal:' Allows her to recover health by dealing damage to the enemy. **'Auto-Heal:' Gradually restores her health after not taking damage for a short time lapse. **'Deadly Heal:' Restores her health upon defeating an enemy. **'Damage Absorb:' Allows her to recover a small percentage of her health when taking damage. **'Reset:' Gives her a chance (50% at most) to return to life after getting killed. **'Vengeance:' Creates a chance to automatically deflect a percentage of damage back to the enemy. **'Overclock:' Slows down time after evading an enemy's attack with perfect timing. **'Evasive System:' Slows down time when an enemy fires a projectile at her. **'Bullet Detonation:' Allows 2B to detonate enemy projectiles upon striking them. *'Combat Prowess:' She was designed for combat. Expert in both armed and unarmed combat. Can easily dodge and counter all sort of attacks. Knowledgeable in martial arts. Capable of wielding two weapons at the same time. Equipment *'Visor:' The black bandage that all YoRHa Units wear. Offers a great deal of information to the wearer. Offers details regarding the enemy's strength and health. Offers details regarding the environment. Offers details on 2B's own status. Displays an analysis of the environment's sound waves. *'Pod 042:' A small robot that acts as 2B's guide. Offers advice and analyses the enemies, as well as the environment. Capable of taking control of the enemy's weapon. 2B can use it to glide across large gaps. Has offensive potential of its own. **'Pod A:' Has the ability to fire bullets in a Gatling gun-esque fashion. It can also launch a cluster of explosives. **'Pod B:' Can fire a continuous laser beam. Additionally, it can launch a set of ricocheting bullets. **'Pod C:' Can fire sets of 21 missiles. It can also set mines along the battlefield. *'Pod Programs:' Special weapons that every pod can be equipped with. **'R010: Laser:' The pod fires a huge laser with immense power. When charged up, all three pods fire a laser simultaneously. **'R020: Mirage:' The pod analyzes the environment immediately, allowing 2B to deliver a swift series of slashes in an instant. **'R030: Hammer:' The pod summons an energy construct shaped like a large hammer and slams it down on the enemies. When charged up, all three pods summon a hammer each. **'R040: Blade:' The pod turns into a blade and begins spinning rapidly around 2B, slicing any enemies that touch it. When charged up, all three pods turn into blades. **'R050: Spear:' The pod summons a row of spears from beneath the enemy, impaling those who get in the way. When charged up, the spears appear in six omnidirectional rows. **'R060: P Shield:' The pod summons a barrier around 2B, which blocks all melee attacks. When charged up, the barrier lasts a total of 13 seconds. **'R070: M Shield:' The pod summons an omnidirectional barrier that blocks all projectiles. When charged up, the barrier lasts a total of 13 seconds. **'A080: Wave:' 2B slams the pod into the ground, creating an omnidirectional wave that damages all enemies. **'A090: Wire:' The pod fires a laser wire. If it connects with an enemy, it will launch 2B towards the enemy. **'A100: Decoy:' The pod creates a perfect copy of 2B to distract enemies. The copy doesn't move, but it's protected by a pod. When charged up, all three pods will stay with the decoy. **'A110: Slow:' The pod creates a field that distorts space and time. All foes that are trapped in this field will have their speed severely reduced. **'A120: Repair:' The pod emits a light that heals 2B's wounds. When charged up, all three pods will heal 2B. **'A130: Bomb:' The pod fires a fusillade of small explosive projectiles. When fully charged, all three pods will fire them. **'A140: Gravity:' The pod creates a field that sucks all nearby enemies in. **'A150: Volt:' The pod unleashes a shock that deals residual damage to an enemy and slows them down. **'A160: Missile:' 2B grabs onto one of the pods and it charges forward at full speed, damaging those who get in the way. **'A170: Scanner:' The pod emits ultrasonic waves that can detect hidden items that are normally invisible. *'Flight Unit:' Small mechs that all YoRHas can pilot. Can switch between two modes, one focused on mobility and another focused on combat. Can fire fusillades energy bullets. Comes equipped with a large beam sword that can slice through huge machines. Has a special attack that fires a myriad of bullets simultaneously. *'Small Swords:' A series of various swords. Most of them take the form of katanas, such as 2B's default weapon, Virtuous Contract. *'Large Swords:' A series of huge broadswords that can deal more damage than the small swords. 2B's default weapon of this series is called Virtuous Treaty. Some of them take the form of axes. *'Spears:' A series of spears that are more effective as thrusting weapons. 2B's default spear is called Virtuous Dignity. *'Combat Bracers:' A series of gauntlets that increase 2B's direct striking power. Her default set of combat bracers is called Angel's Folly. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can easily destroy Machines with her bare fists. *Can easily slice through Machines. *Impaled Adam through the chest twice. *Strong enough to push large metallic blocks. *Was able to destroy several tanks. *Even without her flight unit, strong enough to destroy the Goliath-class Machine "Engels". **The Engels Goliaths are powerful enough to create humongous craters on the ground. *Matched YoRHa Unit A2 in power. *With her flight unit, destroyed a large airship. *Sliced through the So-Shi Goliath. *Killed Adam. *Alongside 9S, killed Eve, who is superior to the Boku-Shi Goliath. **Boku-Shi required an attack from 9S at MHS+ speed to be completely destroyed. *Strong enough to strangle 9S to death. *Strong enough to damage A2, who survived after getting caught in an explosion that destroyed Mount Ka'ala. Speed/Reactions *Can easily dodge energy bullets fired by Machines. *Was able to dodge missiles. *Can easily blitz Machines. *Can keep up with other YoRHa units. *Capable of keeping up with YoRHa flight units and tagging them. Durability/Endurance *Able to take many hits from Machines. *Can take hits from buzzsaws. *Took hits from A2. *Survived attacks from Adam and Eve. *Can survive her own self-destruction. *Can withstand getting hacked by Beauvoir. *Traded blows with other YoRHa elites and survived. Skill/Intelligence *Designed as a YoRHa executioner unit. *Capable of wielding multiple weapons at once. *Destroyed thousands of powerful Machines. *Became allies with the friendly Machine Pascal. *Destroyed a cult of machines. *Defeated Adam and Eve. *Discovered an alien ship beneath the surface of a city. *Mercy-killed her partner 9S once. *Despite being an Android, was able to stand close to EMP generators and destroyed them. *Defeated Emil. *Fought against Matsuda Yosuke and Kenichi Saito, the CEOs of Square-Enix and Platinum Games. Powerscaling Given that she has damaged and destroyed most Machines in the game, including Adam and Eve, who should be the most powerful ones, she should scale to all feats performed by Machines. Naturally, she can scale to any and all feats performed by other YoRHa Androids, especially considering that she was designed as an executioner for YoRHa androids. It is also possible to scale her to feats from the original NieR, as she has fought against Emil, and she is a superior model than the original versions of Popola and Devola. Weaknesses *Pod programs have to cool down after being used. *To a certain degree, vulnerable to EMP charges. *She was ultimately done in by a virus. *Self-destruction depletes most of her health and destroys most of her clothes. Sources NIER Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ongoing Matches: * Vs Ragna the Bloodege Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:NieR Category:Androids Category:Small Country Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Healing Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Samurai Category:Explosives Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Gauntlet Users Category:SoulCalibur Category:Forcefield Users Category:Platinum Games